<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still You by donutdisturblivball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844298">Still You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball'>donutdisturblivball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Drabbles I Write Because I Don't Think They Belong With My Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gay, George is a good friend, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Romance, SO, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but it's onesided, dreamnotfound, either way theres no more continuations, george is heart broken, george needs a hug pls, jesus christ it hurt to write even if its not even like 100 words lmfao, make what you will ig, no beta we die like... um. idk., or drabble, this is a oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, it will still be Dream. Even if it isn't still George.</p><p>Or:<br/>Dream moves forward. George doesn't.</p><p>alternatively:<br/>i don't know how to summarize things, but it's an angsty drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Drabbles I Write Because I Don't Think They Belong With My Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO<br/>this is angst. pure angst.</p><p>i didn't rly know how to write this, i just knew i had an idea and i went with it. this is my first time writing a drabble, so... hopefully this even is a drabble LMFAO</p><p>i'm sorry. really, i am.</p><p>~donut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George could only watch. Only watch as Dream moved forward, as he fell in love with someone who wasn’t him. And god, did it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream moved out. He went off to live with Fundy, his new boyfriend. George didn’t even want to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Dream would come to his house crying after a fight. There was guilt, but George always felt so elated when Dream came crying to him. Maybe that meant that their relationship wasn’t going well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, he’d coach Dream through it. He’d hold his hand and gently stroke his back and pretend that this moment was meant to last forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream would be gone the next day. He came, and he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some days, George could only feel guilt. What would have happened if he’d told Dream how he felt? If he didn’t stay silent when Dream first came home with a giddy smile and flushed cheeks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d feel remorse. Regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Dream would come knocking at his door, and their time together became a reminder of why he kept quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because for the first time in such a long time, Dream was happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, he wore a smile that George would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to pull onto his face. He came home with a skip in his step, a flower tucked behind his ear, stories to tell George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Fundy made him happy, then who was George to ever interfere? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he stays silent. He will stay silent, even as his body racks with sobs when Dream comes to tell him about how Fundy proposed to him, even when he feels his body shake when Dream walks down the aisle, looking happier than George had ever seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stays silent, because it’s still him. It will always be him, and he will always be waiting. Dream moves forward. George doesn’t. He doesn’t think he ever will.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOOOOOO<br/>yes.</p><p>i've been listening to 8 letters and theres some amazing comments that describe their '8 letters.' i realized some of them kinda could be turned into mcyt one shots, so... here we are!!</p><p>i've got a list of 8 letters from the comments section, but if you guys would like to share your own 8 letters in the comments section, it would be super cool to hear yours!!<br/>(mine is probably "i'm trying" because... well, its kinda personal, but I AM TRYING IN MANY WAYS-)</p><p>there's a lot of possibilities with this, and i'm probably gonna list it under a new series. anyway...</p><p>i hope you have a lovely day/night, remember that there's always a reason to smile, and DON'T FORGET TO NOURISH YOURSELVES BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!! &lt;3</p><p>~donut</p><p>(P.S: 14 days will be updated soon i swear)</p><p>(P.S.S/P.P.S bc idk which one it is: the concept of loneliness will be finished soon too i swear)</p><p>(also can someone tell me if i can or cannot add this to multiple series bc then i'll have to make some choices) &lt;-- never mind i figured that out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>